1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a plasma display device and, more particularly, to a plasma display device that enhances the shield structure for shielding electromagnetic interference (herein referred to as “EMI”) and/or noise generated in a circuit board used therein.
2. Related Art
As is well known, a plasma display device realizes a predetermined image by employing plasma generated from gas discharge. Such a plasma display device includes a plasma display panel (PDP) for displaying a predetermined image thereon by employing plasma generated from gas discharge, a chassis base attached to the PDP to support it, and circuit boards installed on the rear surface of the chassis base to drive the PDP or the like. The PDP module as described above (or, an assembly of a PDP, a chassis base, and a circuit board) is incorporated into an outer housing to form the plasma display device.
There is a problem in that electromagnetic interference (EMI) or noise occurs or arises between or within the circuit boards while the circuit elements on the circuit boards are being electromagnetically operated in the plasma display device.